


Sans Argent, Avec Esprit [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Maria, post-series.For the prompt "thank you Maria".
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Sans Argent, Avec Esprit [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sans Argent, Avec Esprit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143351) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/qroaz9j1447n8esfj5ra1phda3u5j89o).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know.


End file.
